


I'm Sorry

by Rebaforever15



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's POV after "Lauren". My first Criminal Minds Fic. Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

Sitting alone in my hotel room. I sit and think about what I've done. I feel terrible for what I'm doing to them. I need to believe it's for their own safety though and maybe one day they'll understand the reason why I had to fake my death. I love them all so much. They're my family and they mean more to me than my own life. If they need to believe I'm dead in order for them to live then I make no apologies for my actions. I could look at it as a fresh start and with JJ's help I;m now able to do that. The BAU will always mean the world to me because without their love and understanding I don't think I'd have been the person I am today and for that I am forever greatful. I will love you all for the rest of my days and will never forget you. I guess at the end of the day what I really want to say is I'm sorry.

Fin


End file.
